Daughter of the Pillar
by maticore
Summary: After the fateful night at Godrics hollow Life for one little girl will never be the same again.
1. Prologue

Start

AN: Hey this is Maticore, this Authors Note is to give credit for the idea/adoption of the original plot to AbruptVoid2401 and his x-over (named No. 109). Hopefully I can do the concept justice.

I do not own the rights to either HP or sekerei all official rights go to their creaters.

Beta Notes (BN): You will Maticore, have no doubt about that…

Daughter of the Pillar

Prologue

Halloween was a day of mixed blessings for the hidden wizarding community. It was of high importance, as this was the day when the barriers between the "physical" and "spiritual" realms were at their weakest, thus meaning the natural ley lines were at their strongest. This made it a day of high tradition, where families would get together to revitalize their family magics' or the wards around their homes with the help of the magics' in the land.

The downside of the day though was that since the statute of secrecy was instated and their community fell into myth and legend, the non-magical community has, in recent years been using such an important day to essentially mock them in ignorance. For one wizard, that was highly irritating, because he had an important appointment to keep and seeing all these ignorant nuisances was distracting him beyond belief.

Finally Tom Riddle, more commonly known by his self-appointed moniker Lord Voldemort, arrived at his rendezvous point and awaited the arrival of his informant. Without so much as a twitch at the *crack* of a sudden Apparition in close proximity to his person, Tom just tilted his head to survey the new arrival.

The informant was a small, pudgy man, the sort that you could walk past without even noticing, but that was what made him so good at his job. That, and his… special talent.

"My Lord, I have the information you wanted." the man snivelled.

"Well done Peter. So, my assumption that the Potters' would try to fool us into thinking Black was the keeper was correct, then?" Tom asked.

"Yes, My Lord" Peter replied.

Tom had to admit it was a good plan, with just one flaw - they chose Peter as the Secret-Keeper.

Ah, the Fidelius Charm, a powerful and complex spell, with the ability to hide a 'secret' inside a living soul for as long as the keeper could hold it. It would have worked in hiding the Potters, had had they not inadvertently chosen his spy as their Secret-Keeper.

"Thank you Peter, your work has been of great value to me." Tom assured his spy, to assuage any doubts the young man might have.

With that said, he took a slip of parchment from the man and read the address on it. He was surprised to note it was only a street or two from where he was now.

he was now, standing near some memorial in the central square of Godrics' Hollow, a small village on the border of England and wales. They were now standing in a small ground carpeted in red and gold leaves. Making a quiet crunch with each movement.

"Has the diversion in Diagon Alley begun?" Tom asked, not really caring, as even if the Potters didn't go to help with whatever chaos his followers were causing, he was more than powerful and skilled enough to literally walk through them and their defences. Especially when it came to something as important as this!

"Yes Master, it was beginning when I left" was his reply, and with that, Tom turned on his heel and headed for his target. It was with regret, he didn't want to do this, but his hand was forced by Dumbledore and his constant meddling. He was being forced to choose between his goals and the life of a single magical child. And like every other time it was an easy choice. His goals came first, the Wizarding World needed his guidance, but with Dumbledore and his flaming chicken club constantly getting in the way his progress was limited. Oh, how he hated that old man.

As Tom approached the building, he waved Peter back and prepared himself for a fight. When he felt ready, he cast a simple -for him- Bombarda at the door to make an entrance. The wooden door splintered inwards, clearing a path into the building. It was in the living room he encountered his first adversary, Charlus Potter, the man barely worthy of the word. He attempted to fight him, to buy time for his wife, but all it succeeded in doing was ensuring the man was killed, a sacrifice in his inexorable advance towards his goal. As he swiftly swept over Charlus cooling corpse and moved towards his goal, he encountered Dorea Potter née Black, a truly powerful witch, and yet another regret to add to the list he absent-mindedly tallied.

"Stay away, I won't let you get any closer!" Dorea said, with the manic determination that can only be found in those protecting their family, not that Tom understood that - all he saw was courage and someone in the way of his goal.

"Step away and you can live, if not..." he his from underneath a black cloak, his crimson eyes gleaming maliciously in the light.

"Never, I'll protect her if it's the last thing I…!"

"Avada Kedavra" Tom intoned, cutting off her declaration, realizing that there was no convincing her, as the trademark Black mania had begun to seep into her gaze.

'Such a waste of good magical blood ' Tom lamented, not that it would stop him.

He then turned and approached the crib. Looking in to reveal a pair of toddlers, the so called chosen one and his 'downfall', according to the prophecy. He had spent long hours thinking on the contents and had decided that it had better to be safe and get rid of any possible threats, than it was to leave them alive and possibly defeat him. He had chosen tonight so that he could draw on the ley lines, to make sure that the job was done properly.

So as he looked into the crib at the supposed source of his downfall, he did not see a pair of innocent children, remarkably similar to himself at such an age – in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Instead what he saw was a potential threat to his reign. Because they were born in the middle of a war, and prophesy foretold that they gain the power to defeat him, these two children had to die. He barely felt anything for the atrocities he had committed in the name of the cause, though he might make a list later, to 'remember those who could not be saved', but they did not bother him now, and likely never would.

This however was different, these babes had done nothing, could do nothing. In most cases, young children and babies were taken, not killed, as they were easily indoctrinated and would provide more support for the cause later on. So yes, he felt guilty, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Except for his needs. His were above all of them.

As he trained his wand on the children, the girls' eyes opened and stared blankly at him, before she turned and cuddled her brother, falling back to sleep. With that, Tom decided he had spent enough time waffling and cast the spell. The acidic green Killing Curse screamed out of his wand and hit the small of the girls back, causing her to spasm for a second, then go pale and roll over. But that was where things started to go wrong. The cursed magic went wild, rejecting his control. It flailed around, green tendrils damaging the building, blowing out the exterior wall and roof.

As the magic started to die down it inverted and before Tom could do anything, it turned on its' caster, on him, causing unfathomable pain. With no end in sight, it was all he could do to run, to try and find somewhere from which to recover from whatever had just happened, though he had no idea what it was. And so it was that Lord Voldemort fled, believed dead by all but the most knowledgeable and most sceptical. Or paranoid, like a certain ever-vigilant Auror.

Daughter of the Pillar

The wraith had just fled and mundane were gathering to find out what happened, only to be sent home by a hastily erected barrier raised by personnel from the Ministry of Magic, so that they could investigate without interference. As this was going on, Lily and James Potter arrived back to and received a rather large shock, brought on by the sight of their temporary home in tatters.

As they ran in, they found James's parents lying dead on the ground, along with a tattered pair of robes and a pile of dust. Knowing that this could mean only one thing, they went to collect their children and other, less important items, after which they travelled by floo –luckily undamaged in the attack- to see Professor Dumbledore.

It didn't take long for the family of four to arrive in Dumbledores office.

"Why good evening James, I do hope you and Lily weren't hurt in the attack on Diagon Alley earlier." he said, his eyes twinkling and exuding an aura of safety.

"No Headmaster, but I fear it was only a diversion from You-Know-Who's true goal." James informed the man, whose expression suddenly went from serene to serious.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore all but demanded.

"Well Headmaster, our safe house in Godrics' Hollow was attacked"

With that one statement, was on edge.

"James, do you mind if I examine the children? If it is as you said, then they were just subject to an attack by Voldemort. They could be the one referenced in the prophecy." Dumbledore said.

With a nod from both increasingly worried parents, Dumbledore started using diagnostic spells on David and found nothing wrong with the boy, except an oddly shaped cut on his forehead that seemed to be only slightly infected with dark magic, thus stopping it from ever healing properly, but aside from that the only remarkable thing about him was his slightly larger than average core.

When he turned to Iris he found nothing physically wrong with her, though she was in a deeper than normal sleep. So he tested her core and found that it was strained and warped, and contained little magic aside. This disappointed him, as the Potter (and Black, through their Grandmother) families where renowned for their magical prowess. Now he just had to find a way to break the news to the family, that their daughter was essentially a squib. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

AN:

1\. Voldemort's point of view is written in a semi-sane manner, as from his view point everything he is doing makes perfect sense. He is slowly approaching the edge, so doesn't notice that he is about to go off the deep end, a final push to full psycho (as in no redeeming qualities left, at all), which comes when he gets blasted into a wraith from the pain. Such an event would completely shatter ones mind. Look at Alice and Frank Longbottom, both were put under the Cruciatus for an extended period and their minds snapped.

2\. The story is a WBWL, but it isn't obvious as to how. I have put clues on what happened to make it such in the chapter. The first person to correctly guess gets a cyber cookie.

BN: This was surprisingly fun to edit, not only do I get to read it first,

"Take that, reader peons!" Void yelled from his office

"Sir, you are a reader peon."

"Oh, right…"

…but I get to help make it even better! You do good work Maticore, it just needed a bit of polish and some elbow grease.

And thanks Maticore, for letting me work on this with you. I really appreciate it.

Void

Beta Copy

There, done. Could you leave the [Beta Notes (BN):] in there please? I may want to say a couple words about the chapter.

Also, for Iris, if you have a Japanese name, a suggestion is Asama Ayame (Iris) or Asama Kotori (Bird of Luck). As an aside, Japanese naming convention puts the family name first.

This~ was surprisingly fun to edit, not only do I get to read it first, but I get to help make it even greater! You do good work Maticore, it just needed a bit of polish and some elbow grease.

Re: BN, I won't tell anyone anything about the story, I just want to lord my inside knowledge over them. It's harmless, I promise!

Void

Beta Copy


	2. chapter 1

Start

AN:i do not own the rights to the properties of sekerei and/or HP they bellong to their respective creators

Daughter of the Pillar

chapter 1

In a secluded valley in Scotland a picturesque castle sits nestled into the mountainside. Within this centuries-old castle there is an office, which looked out over the grounds of which the giant stone fortress holds dominion.

In this office is an incredibly ancient looking man in robes that could make almost anyone cringe.

This man is Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and Apprentice of Nicholas Flamel, the Alchemist and one of the oldest people alive. Dumbledore was also the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which lead to his current predicament. Instead of being out stopping Tom he was here, fighting his other nemesis… paperwork!

So it was to his great joy when his fireplace flared to life in a large column of green fire and disgorged the Potters.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at James as he hurried over to him, a sense of urgency hanging about him, while one of his children, his son David, was crying in his arms.

"Albus, he attacked us!" Exclaimed the worried father "You-Know-Who attacked us! W-we need you to check the kids, make sure they're alright! Please!"

Upon hearing this, Albus was up like a shot and bade the worried parents to bring the children to his desk. He could only hope, in the back of his mind, that everything was okay as he started to cast the diagnostic charms on David, the small, somewhat pudgy carbon-copy of his raven-haired father.

When the spells' results came back, they showed that, while David had a number of small lacerations and splinters, which were easily and painlessly removed and healed with a negligent wave of his wand, the real problem was the cut just above his right eye, which ended in the eyebrow, bisecting it. It was full of Dark Magic, and would never fully heal.

Once that was done he turned to the small girl, to his surprise it looked like she had slept through the entire ordeal. He wasn't sure whether that was a blessing or a curse. As he started the scans on her he took in her physical appearance, such a small girl was probably going to have a lithe build. Her hair was the same colour as her fathers but without its trademark unruliness -probably to her mothers' joy, though aside from that, not much could be said about her, other than she snuggled into her brother the moment she was close enough to make it on her own.

The spell completed its work and generated a small scroll with a list of injuries she had suffered. Most were your small, typical things, like scrapes and bruises, likely from exploring. It went that way her entire life, right up until he got to todays' date, and in the last few hours. There, cuts and bruises' were far more common, and unfortunately were sufficiently strange enough that the spells he used didn't pick up on it.

Once the most important checks where done he decided to check their cores, just in case there was damage done to them. He found out that David had a slightly larger than average core, which was to be expected from a member of such a prestigious and old family. What he wasn't expecting was that young Iris would have a core only a shade larger than a squibs!

This was not good. Oh, she could still use magic it just wouldn't be very strong or very often, barely more than a Lumos or two a day. This was especially worrying, as he'd check their cores not too long ago and it had been larger and stronger than her brothers then. With the attack being the only notable event since then, it stood to reason that it had been damaged by Voldemort's failed assault.

Combine that with the large amount Dark Magic in David's forehead and the conclusion was clear. Iris had supplied her own magic to David to help him survive! And in doing so accidentally caused damage to her core, the process being the accidental magic of a child and therefore uncontrolled. Yes, that was it. With these thoughts racing through his mind, Dumbledore turned to the worried parents.

"James, Lily, I can tell you that both are as healthy as can be expected after such a night"

Both parents released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"Is there anything of significance we should know?" asked James

"Yes. First of all, the scar on David's forehead is a curse mark. It will likely never heal and given the severity of the war and Voldemort's disappearance" Both Potters flinched minutely, James more so than Lily "I would wager on it becoming some sort of symbol." said Dumbledore gravely.

The concerned parents nodded realising that whoever defeated Voldemort would be hailed as a hero.

"Second, and more importantly, young Iris's core has been damaged, has become weak and shrunk. It is currently trying to repair itself, but I would be surprised if it ever comes close to being average." He said, causing Lily and James to gasp.

"As of tonight, your daughter, while not a squib, is close enough that it makes very little difference. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore, who got a saddened nod from James

"Now, as I said, her core is trying to repair itself, this means that she needs time. I'm not sure how long it would take and by the end of it she will either become a fully fledged member of our society or be classified as a squib. It all depends on how well her core heals." Dumbledore said softly, trying to be as gentle as he could while delivering such news on so sensitive a topic.

"There are several course of action that you could take for her at the moment. One, she can stay with you but due to the war, the defeat of Voldemort, and your status as known members of the Order, I believe you may be a even more of a target than before. With young Iris bereft of her magic, she will be an 'easy' target, especially without accidental magic." he sighed

"Another option is to put her up for adoption, though while it would be the safest, it also comes with the surety that you may never see her again. It would also leave her unprepared for our world should her magic return. "

"And what's the last option?" ground out Lily not happy at all at the thought of being split from her baby.

"The last option would be to give her to a family that knows of both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. That way she'll know who you are and if she regains her abilities they can explain what is going on. Possibly even contact you. It will even allow for us to put up protections to keep her safe." he said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Lily, I know that this is not the ideal solution but it's the best of a bad bunch. If you want to keep your little girl safe, without locking her away for an ungodly portion of her life, and giving her a chance to live that life, then this is the best option. I will, however, go along with whatever you choose."

Lily sighed heavily. "I don't like it, I don't want to do it, but… I know my little girl needs a chance at a life. And if she can get that in the muggle world, then isn't it better we give her that chance? I don't, I don't want my baby girl growing up with all the hatred for squibs."

She looked over at her children, sleeping soundly as their father fussed over them. James looked up at her, a deeply troubled look on his face and nodded. With a heavy heart, she uttered the words that would separate her from her baby girl, potentially for the rest of her life.

"Albus?"

"Yes, my dear girl?"

"Do it."

And with that she picked up her children, walked over to the fire and vanished, leaving her husband with the old Headmaster to... do what needed to be done.

xXx

It had been almost a week since the attack and the effects of the event had started to become apparent. Young David had, as predicted, been proclaimed a hero! A national icon! Even… a treasure. But with everyone focusing so much on the boy, they had forgotten all about his sister, who had Lily worried sick. The little girl hadn't been the same since that terrible night. Where before she was a happy, bubbly girl, she was now lethargic and just wanted to be held all the time.

She might agree that letting Iris go temporarily was for the best, especially after the first attack on the mansion! But that didn't mean that she wanted to send her girl away, or that she even liked the thought, so when packing her little girls' things, she made sure to charm her favourite doe plush unlosable and unbreakable.

She would have done more, but she had ran out of time. The arrangements had been made and Dumbledore was waiting for them. And despite the necessity of what they were doing, she had a feeling, deep in her gut, that she might regret this.

As she and James arrived in the all-too-familiar office cum library, Lily began to have second thoughts.

'Why should I do this? Surely if we can raise one child we can raise both? It's just a case of teaching them, isn't it?'

As her mind started rampaging she heard Fawkes' familiar trill, calming not only her but also Iris, who had started to fuss, having felt something was off with her mother.

"Ah, welcome. It's that unfortunate time then?" said Dumbledore, getting a solemn nod from the parents.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Lily asked, upset about the whole situation.

"I have a house under heavy enchantment, which will activate when she is received by future caretakers. These enchantments range from normal wards, to wards that only Unspeakables' know, to ancient magics." said Dumbledore getting a nod from the couple.

"I managed to make it incredibly strong, yet not give off that much more magic than an abandoned wizard's house, so it won't stand out all that much. They'll only find it if they know exactly what they're looking for." He said, receiving another nod. "This does, however, mean that only I can take her there." Both parents reeled back.

"What?!" Lily all but yelled.

"What do you mean by that!" she demanded.

"To keep Iris safe, we need to keep the number of people who know where she is to as few people as possible. There is less chance of her being found out this way."

Although it irritated her to no end, the logic behind it was sound. Damn that old man! She looked at her husband and couldn't believe that he was willing to accept this without question.

"Okay, I understand your logic... but that doesn't mean I like it." she said as she put the basket on the desk after one last hug. And as she turned to the fire, she started to crumble.

xXx

Albus watched as the Potters left and then got to work. He started by tying charms to the girl that would allow him to monitor her wellbeing with the multitude of silver instruments littering his office. He had a set for David, though the reason for his were different to hers, as he knew Lily would probably try to murder him if something happened to Iris while she was under his protection.

Once that was done he decided to bind the little magic she had so that she couldn't use it unless it repaired itself. Even then it wouldn't be able to act in certain ways, avoiding disaster and thus protecting her from harm. With those tasks done he had all he had left to do was the deed itself.

And with that he was off to Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey. More specifically... Number Four -the Dursley residence.

AN:

small glossery gor those who don't know terms or uses(and to explain the cannon i am usingfor my story)

wards- defencive magic to protect a residence or item

unspeakable-the ministry of magics version of covert ops and R&D rolled into one, this is where the experimental magic happens, and where the missions that aurors can't take go.

Binding magic- exactly as it says used to 'bind/seal' something to stop it from doing something uses vairy

floo- transportation from one fire to another.

I hope you enjoyed the story

beta'd by void you have my thanks for the help


	3. omake

This Omake was written by my beta reader and i couldn't help myself so props to them! i hope you enjoy

Bonus Crack Scene! (Omake)

By: AbruptVoid2401 – Beta

I'm so very, very sorry!

Inspired by the Scene where Dumbledore scans David.

Played to the tune of 'I've got the Magic in Me' by B.o.B

The red curtain rose, showing the next setting. A man carrying a large sign walked past, announcing the location as 'Hogwarts: Dumbledores' Office'

The flames in the fireplace set off to the side flared the bright green of Floo travel and disgorged the Potter family. James' hurried over to the desk as the venerable Headmaster leapt to his feet.

"Albus, he attacked us!" Exclaimed the worried father "You-Know-Who attacked us! W-we need you to check the kids, make sure they're alright! Please!"

Albus indicated the table with a barely-audible "Lay them here." as he began casting a bevy of exotic diagnosis charms. With a wave of his wand, the small cuts visible in the toddlers' skin sealed shut.

Then, Dumbledore frowned.

"What's wrong, Professor? What's wrong with my baby?" Lily demanded.

Then music blared as the entire cast on-stage turned to face the audience, David himself in the lead and started a song-and-dance routine.

"I've got the Magic in Me! (Magic in Me~!)

"I've got the Magic in Me! (Magic in Me~!)

"I've got the Magic, (Magic, Magic) in Me! (Magic in Me~)

As the song wound down, the rest of the cast, including a disgruntled Miya, murderous Karasuba, and tomato-red Iris (Older) moved to the exits, singing and dancing the whole way, with Takami taking the opportunity to 'accidentally' kick Minaka in the soft spot whenever the word "Magic" was uttered.

By the time they had left the stage, the cast necessary for the scene were back in position, and continued the story as though nothing had happened.

The audience was silent.

Not really though.


	4. Chapter 2

AN:maticore does not own the rights to either sekerei nor harry potter that honor goes to the orriginal creators

Daughter of the Pillar

The freak had noticed a large increase in tension and activity in the place it resided.

It didn't know why. It just knew that when things felt like this, it was best to keep out of the way. That way there were no mishaps and no punishments.

The freak was at the stove, cooking diner when the door opened, and an overly large man entered, his face a thundering rictus of rage. The freak stayed as quiet as it possibly could while continuing its work.

"Petunia, news came in from the boss." The man rumbled to a tall and extremely skinny woman, with a long horse like neck.

"And what did he say Vernon?" Petunia inquired.

"He said that I'm up for promotion, but to ensure that I get the position I have to go on a business trip, to secure a deal for the company." Vernon groaned, as he liked his cushy desk job.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad, dear. Were would you be going?" Petunia tried to console.

"Japan, and for good time too," Vernon clarified before continuing "enough that we would all have to go." he finished throwing a look of disgust in the freaks direction.

Petunia understood what, exactly, her husband was implying and quietly cursed. They both knew they couldn't leave the freak here alone, and it would be suspicious if they left it with someone else while they were away. They had no choice but to take it. But it didn't mean they were going to like it.

"Well then, we'll just have to get ready then, won't we?" Petunia said sweetly, a small, forced smile on her face.

xXx

The freak was having the time of its life, it had never been on a plane before and was incredibly excited, it was the first time anything like this had ever happened to it. Though, the 'conversation' it'd had with 'Vernon' had been… worrisome.

Vernon had given it a set of rules of to follow, they were simple for the most part, but some were confusing.

The first rule was that it was to address Vernon and Petunia as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. It didn't know what that meant, but it didn't want to get punished, so it would do as told.

The second was that it would answer to the name of a flower while around people. This confused it, why would they not call it freak? Is that not the normal way to address people like itself? Why a flower? Why that specific flower? Thinking about this confused it to no end, so the freak just sat there and cuddled its doe plush, the only thing that had ever belonged solely its'.

As it sat in the in the worst of the seats taken by the Dursleys, cuddling the plush as it let the confusion slip from its' mind. Whispering as quietly as possible, the freak began to play with its' new name.

"Iris."

xXx

The Dursley family had arrived in Japan and were enjoying the majority of their time in the country, seeing the sights, trying the food and meeting the people. Unfortunately for them, their Faux-rich appearance had attracted attention.

As they were out at dinner one evening, a man entered the restaurant flanked by a pair of men in business suits. These men walked directly to their table and sat down, to the shock of the family.

"Mister Dursley, Grunnings representative, and family, correct?" The man asked in fluent, if accented, English.

"Yes, I am here on Grunnings behalf, to Mister Amano. What's it to you?" Vernon asked, halfway polite.

"My name is Tatsuo Amano. I am who you will be working with for the entirety of our respective company's dealings. I will be courteous, and warn you that they will not be easy." Said the man.

"That said, I look forward to working with you, Vernon Dursley."

xXx

It had been a week since the start of negotiations and things were going well for Vernon, even if he didn't include the several unofficial 'bonus's' he'd been given. Vernon was under no illusions with whom he was dealing, in fact, this just made things better. It was why he had asked for this private dinner before his family headed back home, to discuss the 'final arrangements'.

As Vernon was waiting in the restaurant he noticed that the place was completely empty except for the kitchen staff, thus confirming (to himself) exactly who he'd been dealing with. He was just wondering how he...

The door opened, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the man he'd been waiting for and his customary pair of suited bodyguards.

"Good evening Mr. Amano." Vernon greeted, receiving a small bow from the man in greeting.

"Greetings Mr. Dursley, may I inquire as to why you called for a meeting?" asked mister Amano with a neutral look on his face.

"Yes, of course, there are several points. The first being to finish up the paperwork for the..."

xXx

After dinner and work had been finished, Tetsuo looked Vernon in the eye, giving him a piercing look that almost made the large man flinch.

"Enough with the 'official' song and dance, Mr. Dursley. Why did you really call me here?" The lack of emotion in his voice caused Vernon to flinch.

"If, hypothetically, I was looking to, ah…, 'loose' something not normally lost, how would I go about it?" Vernon said nervously. Amano had to admit the Englishman was braver than Amano took him for, as he had yet to look away from him.

"Well, one could go to the local Yakuza. For the right price, they could make whatever it is you're looking to get rid of vanish." Amano replied as the large man broke into sweat and his eyes darted about. He could tell the man wanted to ask where they might be found, but couldn't do so without feeling guilty.

"Easy, Vernon. I can help you. I have connections to the local Family." He stated, causing the fat man to flinch. "I assume, from your question, that there is something you wish to 'misplace'?"

Vernon nodded nervously, seeming to gain a little more confidence.

"Well, considering the work you've done for us, I'll cut you a deal. Have whatever it is you want gone at this" Here he handed Vernon a printed business card "address by tomorrow night. Leave it there, someone will be along to deal with it. Understand?" He received a nod, one significantly more confident than he'd shown in the last few minutes. "Excellent."

"Till next we do business, then, Mr. Dursley."

Both men stood, shook hands and left, unknowing of the series of events they had set in motion.

Ones that would change the world.

Well, part of the world, anyway.


End file.
